ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
IPW Heavyweight Championship
The IPW Heavyweight Championship (formerly the IPW World Heavyweight Championship) was the highest-ranked title in the short-lived Internet Pro Wrestling promotion in July 2000. In February 2007 it was resurrected (without "world" status) by Captain Jeff Silvers to be defended in MFGG Wrestling. History Internet Pro Wrestling When Silvers created Internet Pro Wrestling in July 2000, he declared himself the first World Heavyweight Champion of the promotion. He would go on to lose the title one day later without having ever successfully defended it. Internet Pro Wrestling would prove to be an extremely short-lived promotion, closing within two weeks of its opening. With the closing of IPW, the IPW World Heavyweight Championship was abandoned. While some records of the title's history (such as the dates of all three reigns) have been found, much of it has been lost to time, and the history of the title before this point is therefore not entirely clear. Plans were announced in March 2001 to resurrect IPW, and a tournament to declare a new IPW World Heavyweight Champion was announced. These plans never materialized--the resurrection of the e-fed never occurred, and the title remained abandoned. MFGG Wrestling On February 21, 2007, Silvers announced that the title would be reactivated and defended in MFGG Wrestling as an auxiliary title. The new champion, Nightwing, was crowned in an Elimination Chamber Match at MFGG Last Chance. Though the main purpose of the title was to serve as an "auxiliary" championship with no specified rank, it has recently been treated as ranking between the MFGG Internet Championship and the Undisputed World Championship. Stats Triva *Captain Jeff Silvers is the only person to have held the title during its time in IPW and its time in MFGG. *The IPW Heavyweight Championship is the only MFGG title to have been defended at shows promoted by Internet Pro Wrestling, MFGG Wrestling, AWN Wrestling (technically an MFGG/AWN interpromotional event), and X-Degeneration. *The IPW Heavyweight Championship is the third title officially recognized by MFGG Wrestling without featuring the MFGG initials in its name (the first two being the XD Championship and the Undisputed World Championship). *Silvers had originally designed a brand new belt for the reactivation of the IPW Heavyweight Championship in February 2007. The belt was to be presented to the winner of the Elimination Chamber Match, with the old belt never being used. The new belt, which was fully designed before being scrapped, featured a new IPW logo. At the last minute, Silvers decided not to use the new design and instead kept the traditional belt. *On the Internet Pro Wrestling website, the IPW World Heavyweight Championship was represented by a photograph of the "Big Gold" WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt with the IPW logo digitally pasted at the top. This image has since been lost, but was reproduced after the MFGG reactivation in the style of other MFGG title belts. List of champions Category:MFGG Wrestling championships Category:Heavyweight Championships Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content